


Distracted

by Shadoow (Chikita)



Series: Haikyuu Omo Stuff (English) [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Hinata needs to pee that's all, Omorashi, Second-Hand Embarrassment, basically no plot, very lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Shadoow
Summary: Hinata and Kenma play video games at Kenma's house and Hinata gets a bit too competitive about Mario Kart...after drinking a few liters of soda.





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be an opener to a longer fic but the idea I had was stupid so I made a ficlet out of it. Pretty pointless but I love those two a lot and I'm sure something like this would happen at one point. This is my only reason for posting this xD
> 
> Kenhina friendship waters my crops and cleans my soul.

“Shouyou, go to the bathroom already! Seriously.”

Kenma let out a sigh as his words fell on deaf ears again. Maybe Shouyou was distracted by the flashing lights of the tv screen, or maybe he simply couldn’t hear him over the loud music blaring out of the speakers. But honestly, he was most likely just ignoring him at this point. Whenever Kuroo teased Kenma for being overly serious about his video games, Kenma wanted to point at Shouyou and say “Look, at least I’m not on _his_ level yet.”

Shouyou’s competitiveness concerning everything from volleyball to video games was endearing, a part of what Kenma liked about Shouyou, what made him so _interesting, _but also something that caused him a great deal of worry. Both for his friend’s health and currently also the state of the room’s carpet.

“I’m fine! I’ll go after the race,” Shouyou pressed out, squirming next to him and alternating between moving one of his hands down to grab his crotch, and wiggling his hips in a frantic manner with both hands on his switch controller. They had started their Mario Kart tournament comfortably sitting on the couch about an hour ago. Now they were sitting or rather kneeling on the floor right in front of the tv screen, surrounded by empty bottles of soda and a few bags of chips. In the midst of all the mess, there was a crumpled piece of paper they used as a checklist to keep track of their results. Shouyou had insisted on it.

“You can’t play that game one-handed,” Kenma said to the bouncy mess to his right, his face heating up at the sight of Shouyou repeatedly pinching himself through the light material of his shorts in a way, that left nothing to the imagination, “Look, you’re already back in seventh place.”

“I’ll catch up, I’ll catch up! I can still win! Just you_ wait!”_, Shouyou panicked and pressed a button that activated his current item in the game, a golden mushroom, promptly catapulting his cart off the rainbow-colored track. Kenma grimaced at the sound of Yoshi’s wailing as the green dinosaur plummeted into the abyss, followed by a similar noise coming from Shouyou.

When Kenma glanced over at him for a second, Shouyou was rocking back and forth, left hand buried in his crotch and all in all, looking like he was going to wet himself any moment now. And yet, his eyes were glued to the screen, a distressed look on his face as he waited for his character to be playable again. There was _no way _he was going to catch up to him after falling off the road in the third lap. The round was lost, so why wasn’t he giving up already?

Oh, _right._ It was Shouyou. That term didn’t exist in his vocabulary.

After realizing that Shouyou was going to stubbornly hold on until the end, no matter in which spot he landed, Kenma tried to, quite literally, speed up the race by using a few tricks of his own. He wasn’t cheating by any means, just taking advantage of his experience as someone who was a gamer first, and a volleyball player second. As much as he liked Shouyou, a soaked carpet would be hard to explain to his parents once they got home from work.

Kenma anxiously waited for his character’s cart to cross the finish line, praying that none of the NPCs were going to throw a blue shell at him or push him off the track at the last possible moment. Thankfully, none of that happened and he came in first place as expected. Not even a millisecond later, Shouyou dropped his controller next to him with a dull _thump_ and leaped to his feet, hands flying between his legs as he bounced on the spot.

“Curse you, Rainbow Road!”, he yelled at the tv before turning on his heel and bolting off in the direction of the living room door. He made it out without too much trouble, even though he almost ended up tripping over one of the plastic bottles on the floor. Kenma paused the game’s victory ceremony and climbed back onto the couch. He wanted to wait for Shouyou to come back, so he wouldn’t miss anything. For some reason, Shouyou always loved watching the celebration sequences, even when his character wasn’t taking part in them.

Kenma almost regretted his decision when he was, once again, reminded of how thin the walls in his house really were. Shouyou had probably forgotten to close the bathroom door in his hurry to relieve himself because only that could explain the noise, that sounded a lot like someone was spraying down the porcelain with a water hose. It lasted longer than he had expected and Kenma was more than glad that Shouyou hadn’t done _that_ on the floor or anywhere outside of the bathroom.

When Shouyou finally came staggering back into the room after what had seemed like ages, he slumped down next to Kenma on the couch, all the tension in his body vanished.

“Wow...I feel _a lot_ better now,” he breathed out, a sheepish smile appearing on his slightly red face, and before Kenma could say anything, Shouyou reached out to grab his controller, almost as if nothing had happened. Kenma’s character in the game, Rosalina, drove past the screen followed by two NPCs, Bowser and Donkey Kong, who had landed in second and third place, respectively. Shouyou pouted a little but seemed not nearly as embarrassed as Kenma would’ve been in his shoes...or socks for that matter.

“Sooo, that makes nine wins for you, and five for me, right?” Kenma was taken aback for a second as Shouyou bent down to pick up the checklist and pen from the floor. Sure, Kenma was the better player of the two, but if his friend hadn’t been desperate to the point of not being able to hold his controller properly, he would’ve landed in third place _at least._ It wasn’t like Kenma had advised him to down three bottles of soda in the span of two hours, but _still._

“Shouyou, we can just skip that last round. You were obviously too...distracted. It’s okay,” That was the vaguest phrase he'd managed to come up with, but it still made him cringe. He wasn't good with this sort of thing. Shouyou kept quiet for a moment and looked at him, eyebrows knitting together in a small frown before he shook his head and went back to scribbling something onto the list.

“That wouldn’t be fair,” he said, refusing to take Kenma’s offer, “Can’t use that excuse in volleyball either. Kageyama would yell at me if I missed one of his tosses just because I had to pee. And he yells at me a lot already.” A shiver crawled up Kenma’s spine as he remembered the creepy-looking setter from his friend’s team, even though Shouyou always insisted, that his gruff appearance was only a mask for how much of a dork he was.

Still, Kenma couldn’t help but wonder what Shouyou would do, if he ever had to go _that _badly during a real match. The mental image left him both concerned and strangely flustered.

“Anyway, I’m _definitely_ gonna beat you in the next round. You better not go easy on me, alright?” Shouyou pointed his finger at him, his cheerful, yet determined expression breaking up the lingering awkwardness. This was when Kenma got a sudden idea how to "spice up" their little tournament a little, now that Shouyou was back to his full concentration.

“Wanna go for 200cc mode this time?”, Kenma asked as he selected the Leaf Cup, well aware that the slippery track of Sherbet Land would thoroughly screw them over on the fastest engine class. Shouyou’s face lightened up at his suggestion, eyes sparkling, even though they had been playing on 150cc for all this time, and never even attempted the mirror mode.

“Wooah, wait a minute, I didn’t even know there _was_ a 200cc mode. Isn't that like super fast? Awesome!"

Kenma nodded, hiding a sly grin behind his hair. If Kuroo had been here, he would’ve called Kenma a sadistic demon for tricking his inexperienced friend into playing one of the hardest courses on a difficulty level, that you could only unlock by paying a monthly Gold membership. But a single glance at Shouyou smiling and excitedly bouncing on the couch next to him, was enough for him to not feel too guilty. At least this time they were playing more or less on equal terms.

If Shouyou wanted a challenge, he would gladly give him one. Because no matter how many times Shouyou lost to Kenma in a game, volleyball or not, he would always come back for a rematch. It seemed selfish, but Kenma wouldn't want to have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stress-free, I can't believe it's mine.


End file.
